Through Heavyside's Eyes
by ServerusSnapeIsMineAndOnlyMine
Summary: Just a little one-shot that I am proud of! Quaxo saves one of his father's prisoners and escapes with her to the junkyard. He is invited to become a full jellicle, but feels unworthy of the invitation. Can Old Deoutoronomy and his granddaughter show him his worth? Please review! This was my very first published story ever, on a different website, so no flaming please!


**Hey everyone! I just had this in my files and really like it so I thought I would show you! So this will probably only be a one-shot, it is already on Fantasia's corner of the junkyard. Basically, Quaxo was working with his father, Macavity, and his father captured Old Deoutoronomy's adopted granddaughter. Quaxo helped Athena escape, going with her. The song is 'Through heaven's Eyes' from The Prince of Egypt! I love that movie so much! So Quaxo was invited to live with the jellicles, but doesn't think he is worthy, him being Macavity's son and all...so enjoy my story! PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>Quaxo sat beside the other kittens in a wide circle. A lovely gray queen by his side. An elderly tom stands in the middle of the circle, he waits for the kittens to hush. Misto looks up at him curiously. The old tom looks down with a kind smile at the new kitten.<p>

_Now remember, this is Old Deoutoronomy. He is the leader. _Quaxo thought to himself, still not quite knowing who was who.

The kittens stopped talking and waited for their leader.

"Children", he said, "We should be very thankful for the lives that sit among us. Especially this young man right here", he thrusted his hand towards Quaxo."And my darling granddaughter, who has been returned safely to us.", he moved his hand towards the gray queen.

"Please sir", Quaxo said, casting his head down."I have done nothing worth honoring." His ears drooped in sorrow.

"My child! You have rescued my Athena", Old Deoutoronomy said circling around behind Quaxo and the queen behind him. He placed his paw on Quaxo's shoulder and rubbed Athena behind her ear as she leaned in at the touch."not just rescued but cared for her as you waited for the safest time to help her!" Old Deoutoronomy walked over to an old rug and gestured to the rotted, old pattern. Quaxo lifted up his face as the old leader began to sing.

"A single thread in a tapestry

though its color brightly shines

can never see its purpose

in the pattern of the grand design"

Old Deoutoronomy walked away from the rug and stood on top of the old tire. He lifted his arm to the sky as he began again.

"And the stone that sits up on the very top

of the mountain's mighty face,

doesn't think it's more important

than the stones that forms the base"

He walked over and walked around the circle of kittens, stopping at Quaxo.

"So how can you see what your life is worth

or where your value lies

you can never see through the eyes of man

you must look at your life

look at your life through heavyside's eyes"

"lai-la-lai", the kittens sang the chorus in unison as Old Deoutoronomy reached for Athena's hand. She took it and he helped her up, offering her the lead in the song. She went over to a small puddle, cupping her hands in the water. She began to sing.

"A lake of gold in the desert sand

is less than a cool fresh spring"

She flung the water in the air, it gently sprinkled around the kittens, not a drop touched them.

"And to one lost stray, a kind child boy

is greater than the richest king!"

Old Deoutoronomy joined his grandchild in the circle and joined back into the song. Quaxo stared up at the two in wonder and hope.

"Should a cat lose everything he owns

has he truly lost his worth

or is it the beginning

of a new and brighter birth!?"

Old Deoutoronomy let Athena take the lead again. She walked over to Quaxo and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to dance alongside of them. The kittens got up as if on cue and began to dance as Athena continued the song, singing only to Quaxo.

"So how do you measure the worth of a cat

in wealth or strength or size

In how much he gained or how much he gave

The answer will come, the answer will come to him who tries

to look at his life through heavyside's eyes!"

Athena thrust her hand to the sky, looking up with hope and admiration. Quaxo looked up in question, Athena pulling him back into the dance.

"And that's why we share all we have with you

though there's little to be found

When all you've got is nothing

there's lots to go around"

Athena let go of Quaxo's hands and joined the other kittens in their different dances, letting her grandfather take the lead again. Quaxo looked around at the other kittens, not sure what to do.

"No life can escape being blown about

by the winds of change and chance

and though you never know all the steps

you must learn to join the dance

you must learn to join the dance!"

Old Deoutoronomy sang as Athena reached her hand out to Quaxo, soon to be Mistoffelees.

"Dance with me!", she exclaimed.

He took it and they began to dance. Quaxo became all black, except for a white bib of chest fur. He twirled her, starting off a beautiful dance of lovely spins and sparkles of magic.

"lai-la-le-lai-la", the other kittens chorused in their dancing.

"So how do you judge what a cat is worth

By what he builds or buys

You can never see with your eyes on earth

Look through Heavyside's eyes, look at your life

Look at your life

Look at your life through Heavyside's eyes!"

Old Deoutoronomy finished off the song and watched in peace as Misto took Athena's hand and placed it on his as they circled, surrounded by other kittens. He knew what this meant.

_They are in love. Yes, this is the beginning of a new, and brighter birth._


End file.
